Star Odyssey: A Grimm Tale
by MMStudios
Summary: This is a crossover between my own original story and the RWBY series. Due to an accident when saving Earth, Amber and her villains are transported to Remnant just before the new school year starts. Will Amber team up with everyone's favorite rose or will these new evils help Salem bring the world into Darkness? This is my first fic and I'm using it for practice so please be kind


A young woman stood in front of a computer monitor. This monitor was connected to a massive pillar-like machine filled to the brim with crimson energy. The woman had reddish-orange hair, stood five feet and nine inches tall. She wore a blue long-sleeve with purple trimming, black pants, and blue running shoes. Her amber eyes gazed at the screen in panic as she rushed to de-activate the machine. Alarms blared as the woman typed new programs into the machine. Just as she finished her work, she heard several voices.

"Where is she?!" shouted an extremely angry and deep voice.

"I think she is in the Control Center," said a sassy sounding, female voice. The woman gave a smile as she turned to run away, only for something far larger than her to slam into her. The woman flew into the opposing wall due to the attack. She started to get up only to be stopped when a large hand grabbed a hold of her. The woman opened her eyes, and looked at her attacker.

"**Well Amber, I guess it is time to end our game**," the creature snarled. It had a massive, hunched over frame. Four different arms. Stump like nubs instead of legs, and a large tail. The creature also had a hard carapace covering its back. Its upper right arm was grey, bulging with muscles. This arm matched the creature's chest and even had the same glowing, vein like markings traveling up its arm from the star like symbol covering the chest. Its upper left arm looked as if it was made from blue ice, and ended in clawed hands. Three spikes jutted out of the shoulder and elbow. The lower right arm was made out of a black material with red, technological markings covering it. It was smaller than the other arms. The creature's fourth arm wasn't an arm at all, but a tentacle that ended with three claws.

The creature's face was horrid looking. Instead of lips it had sharp, fang like teeth. Two slits made up its nostrils. Its right eye burned with an inhuman hate, while its left eye had been replaced with a circular device. The device was silver in color with a red face plate, a small fraction of the red was black. Its brown hair was wild, and messy. Amber gave the creature a defiant smirk, "I agree Amalgam, this is the end of our game".

Amalgam gave her a look of confusion before he turned around. He dropped her in shock of what he saw. The energy that had been funneled through the pillar had collapsed in on itself and formed into a sphere. What scared Amalgam though was that the sphere was still growing, and was becoming larger with each second passed. Amber used this distraction to move herself farther away from Amalgam just as the rest of her enemies arrived to the scene, each one shocked to their core.

The sphere grew large enough to break the container it was in, and like a black hole everything was being drawn into it. With great speed everyone in the room tried to anchor themselves to the ground, but it was all for not as the sphere's power only grew. The first two to get pulled in were a man that looked like a human shaped, purple and green lava lamp, with a gas mask for a face, and the eel-like humanoid that he slammed into. They both screamed as they were pulled into the sphere. In a matter of seconds, they both appeared to have been vaporized. The second pair to go were another woman, whose lower half resembled that of a spider, and a large insectoid creature. The insectoid creature had been trying to fly away from the sphere, but was pulled in and slammed into the spider woman before she could finish webbing herself down. They shared the same fate as their two comrades from earlier. Amalgam had erected an ice wall to protect himself.

Amalgam looked over to his side, and saw two of his allies being drawn into the sphere. They were a large hulking man with a brown mane, and a smaller man dressed in a black suit. The hulking man looked at the smaller man and then to Amalgam before speaking. "It has been an honor to serve with you soldier," said the hulking man as he picked up the smaller man, and tossed him at Amalgam. Amalgam used his tentacle like arm to grab the man and pull him behind the ice wall. They hulking man gave a salute before vanishing into the sphere.

"**The same goes for me too Iroh**," said Amalgam just as he saw another woman with silver hair get pulled into the sphere. Amalgam looked down at the man, "**Boss what do we do?**"

"We get out of here Amalgam," said the man before he looked at Amber, who was holding onto the edge of a door. "But first we need to end her".

"**With pleasure**," stated Amalgam. His black and red arm morphing into some kind of energy cannon. But as soon as he had Amber in his sights red electricity erupted from the sphere, pulling even more stuff into itself. Amber took one look at this, and was engulfed in a blue light. In her place was a jellyfish like alien. Its main body was a dark purple, and it had a tube-like structure completely around its lower half, and a motionless mouth on the front. From the bottom of the tube a mass of teal tentacles hung down. On the top of its head were two tube-like structures that seemed to sink into its body. It had three blue eyes **(1)**.

**"Sorry boys, but I gotta warp on out of here,"** Amber spoke with a reverb in her voice. Her body had begun to glow with energy, but before she could teleport away, she was struck by a bolt of red energy. Overloading her teleport.** "AAAAAAAAAHH,"** Amber screamed in pain as she felt herself disappear from this reality. Amalgam and the man watched the scene with twisted smiles, believing that their enemy was just killed. But their celebration was cut short as the sphere exploded outwards. Engulfing them, and the entire base. In a bright red flash, the Arctic base was no more.

***Date: Unknown, Time: Unknown, Location: Unknown***

Amber opened her eyes, and was greeted by darkness. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the low light, and she could make out the shapes of trees around her. Amber looked over herself in sudden realization. She was back in her human form. "Okay that is weird. Normally teleporting doesn't use up enough energy to force myself back into my human form," said Amber, confusion clearly evident in her voice. Amber scanned the area, the trees looked familiar, which means she was most likely still on Earth. Amber tilted her head down towards a device embedded into her collar bone. The mechanism was circular, and silver in color. It had a blue, circular face plate, and eight silver spikes digging into her skin from the base of the mechanism. "Hey GC, any idea where we are?" Amber asked the device. The face plate lit up as it activated.

"I'm sorry Miss Amber, but where ever we ended up is out of range from the Locarduc communications network," spoke the mechanism.

"But, how is that possible?" Amber questioned, panic was clear in her voice. Amber was going over all the possible reasons for GC's connecting being cut. As Amber thought over the possibilities, she walked into a clearing. After she noticed the level of light change, she looked up in shock of what she saw.

"Hey GC? I don't think we are on Earth anymore or even in our galaxy," stated Amber as she looked up to see a shattered moon.

"Why would you say that?" asked GC.

"Maybe because over the eight years we traveled through space together, we never encountered any life-giving planets where their moon looks like it has been smashed in half, and many of the chunks are floating around it." GC gave a few whirling noises before its face plate lit up again.

"By using the visual data gathered by your eyes, and cross referencing it with the data in my database, I must agree with you on that," stated GC. "As of now we are in uncharted territory. I suggest caution be taken from this point forwards".

"My thoughts exactly GC," replied Amber as she made her way through the forest, only this time paying more attention to her surroundings. As she moved through the forest, Amber heard very strange noises. Reminiscent of an animal growling. She turned around to see five pairs of glowing red eyes looking back at her. As Amber took a fighting stance, the creatures stepped into the moon light. They appeared to be wolf like humanoids, but were pitch black in color. They also wore bone like masks over their faces. "What are we looking at here GC?" asked Amber moving back a bit, but keeping her eyes on all the creatures.

"While I don't know what they are called, these creatures appear to have been created using mystical means, and aren't actually alive. Or at least that is what my scans show," answered GC. Amber smiled after hearing that.

"That means I don't have to hold back," Amber chuckled as she was engulfed in a blinding blue light. The creatures raised their arms to shield their eyes, but when the light faded, the human they were stalking was gone. Standing in her place was a hunched over reptilian figure. The bulk of its body looked to be made of a purple stone, while its right arm and claws glowed orange like molten steel. Its left arm had mist coming off of it and its claws, they were an icy blue color **(2)**. Amber smiled as she looked at the wolves. **"You guys are done for now,"** she said as she raised both of her arms towards the wolves.

From the palm of her right hand a tidal wave of flames erupted. The flames hit two of the wolves, incinerating them almost instantly. Mean while from her left palm a wave of icy mist cascaded towards the wolves, freezing two of them solid. This left the fifth and final wolf. Both Amber and the wolf looked at each other. Circling each other, waiting for someone to make a move. The wolf made the first move charging Amber head on, and closing the distance enough that Amber couldn't hit it was a ranged attack. As the wolf lunged at her, Amber humped forwards, head butting the wolf in the stomach. The wolf skidded back a few feet, and looked back towards Amber. The last thing the wolf saw was bright light as flames engulfed its body.

Once the wolves were dead Amber was engulfed in another flash of blue light, returning her to her human form. She looked around the area for more wolves before titling her head towards GC. "Hey GC how about we take to the air, and fly to the nearest city," Amber sighed "Just so we don't have to deal with anymore of those things."

"I agree," responded GC. In another flash of light Amber was replaced with a four-foot-tall, moth humanoid. Its body was covered in dark purple fur, it had four wings that could wrap around its body, and finally it had two massive glowing red eyes **(3)**. Amber flapped her wings, and took to the skies as she flew silently through the night. Little did she know though a dusty old crow had watched her fight with the wolves. The crow flew out of the tree and morphed into a man.

"Oz is going to wanna hear about this," said the man as he removed a phone like device from his pocket. The man also took a flask out of his jacket, and took several drinks from it while he waited for his call to go though.

End of Chapter

**Author's Note. Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to any and all reviews, and in case you are wondering I do have art work and information for each species on my Deviantart page. Here is a link to my "Alien Species Archive" and be sure to check it every once and a while as I will be adding more species to it. Also comment on which aliens you think could beat which RWBY characters, or how different characters should react to different aliens. **

** megamasterking/gallery/69016645/alien-species**

**(1) Species Name: Warpian**

**Home Planet: N/A (Unknown)**

**Body Type: Three eyed Jellyfish**

**Abilities:**

** · Levitation**

** · Teleportation**

** · Portal Creation**

** · All seeing third eye**

** · Space survivability **

** · Limited telepathy **

** · Spatial Manipulation (Only older members of the species are skilled enough to do this)**

** · Interdimensional travel (Only very skilled and exceptionally powerful members of their species has shown this ability)**

** · Enhanced strength**

** · Enhanced durability**

** · Regeneration**

**Biology: **

** · They can regrow limbs over the course of a week.**

** · Their third eye gives them the ability to search for locations to teleport or portal to. So far, the only limit to this ability is their own energy reserves.**

** · Males and females look exactly the same.**

** · 6ft tall**

** · They filter particles in space for their food.**

** · They can survive in complete voids, and aren't affected by the corruptible effects of Abyss energy. To be clear they can't use Abyss energy, but they can't be corrupted by it either. This leads some to believe that they originate from outside our reality. **

**Culture:**

** Not much is known about this species. They are very social, and free spirited. They don't actually judge other species. Whether this is because they respect all species, or don't care enough to discriminate against others is unknown. They are usually friendly with other species though. They are very free spirited, and hate being stuck in a single location for extended periods of time. **

** They tend to run transportation businesses. Teleporting or portaling other species to the selected location. They can often be shrewd business people as their services are the fastest form of transportation, but they'll charge you a lot of money for them. **

** They are actually very secretive when it comes to their origins. Whenever they are asked questions like "does your species have a home planet", or "Where do you come from", they become very defensive, and try to avoid the question. This has led some scholars to believe that they may have ulterior motives for being here. Whatever the truth is, it is only known to the Warpians.**

**Technology: **

** N/A. They are never seen using any form or original technology or re-purposing other technologies.**

**(2) Species Name: Thermite**

**Home Planet: Geo Star **

**Body Type: Golem-Reptile**

**Abilities:**

** · Pyrokinesis**

** · Cryokinesis**

** · Durable body**

** · Enhanced Strength**

** · Sharp claws**

** · Radiation immunity**

** · Good Tunneling skills**

** · Enhanced sense of smell**

** · Enhanced Sight**

** · Fire absorption**

** · Immunity to extreme temperatures**

** · Strong Jaws**

** · Sharp beak **

**Biology: **

** · Stone-like body is extremely durable and temperature resistant due to the extremes of their home planet.**

** · They eat minerals, crystals, ores, and metals, as a regular diet.**

** · Their fire and ice abilities come from generations of eating two radioactive minerals called Ininium, and Cryonium. **

** · They can swim in lava.**

** · They lay metal like eggs.**

** · Height on average is about 5ft tall.**

** · Normally their right arm is used for their fire abilities and their left for their ice, but sometimes there are individuals born where the reverse is true (right arm for ice and left for fire). **

** · Their flat top heads developed as a way for them to push large objects easier. **

**Culture:**

** They are seen as some of the best metal workers in the known universe, due to their attention to detail when mixing alloys. To them metals and ores are the most valuable things in existence. The more one has, the higher class they are considered. This also causes them to have a great respect for the metals as they work with them. Leading to their high-quality metal work. **

** They are very protective over their mines because of their mineral based diet. This tends to make them a bit more aggressive towards any species looking to get mining rights to any minerals and/or ore deposits on their planet. They do also have farms that grow a fast-growing crystal for use in food. They have a good nose for minerals, metals, and ores. This makes them pretty good hecklers when it comes to shopping because they can detect any impurities in the product. Their education system is considered average by the galactic council.**

** They do enjoy combat. This has resulted in the creation of several physical sports where the players battle each other for fun. They are proud when it comes to both physical and mental strength. Meaning that you should never insult a Thermite in either of those categories. They also prefer not to leave their home planet if they can avoid it.**

** They have a spiritual belief that demands balance between their inner flames and cold. If one were to lean too far on one side, others would have them eat either Cryonium or Incinium to balance themselves out. They don't take kindly to others assuming that their elemental powers are constantly clashing internally. **

**Technology:**

** Their technology is reminiscent of what humans refer to as "Steam Punk", but it should be noted that they do have nuclear energy. Although due to their biology radiation has no harmful effects on them. They don't have space travel, and as such rely on trading with other species for off planet goods. Though they have developed weapons that can increase the range and concentration of their pyrokinetic and cryokinetic blasts.**

**(3) Species Name: Phobian aka Oneirians**

**Home Planet: Transil Phobosa **

**Body Type: Moth Humanoid **

**Abilities:**

** · Oneirokinesis**

** · Dreamscaping**

** · Dream Alteration/Control/Power/Warping/Weaving**

** · Dream Walking **

** · Oneiric Immunity**

** · Hypnokinesis**

** · Flight**

** · Night vision**

** · Minor Telepathy **

** · Nightmare Alteration/Bending/Control/Modifying/Modification/Power/Warping/Weaving**

** · Sharp claws**

** · Enhanced Agility when flying**

** · Enhanced speed**

**Biology: **

** · Two large eyes and a smaller third eye that helps channel their telepathy.**

** · Two antennae to help sense their surroundings.**

** · Their four wings help them turn better when flying.**

** · Their two large eyes glow bright red in the dark.**

** · Sharp hook-like claws on their main wings are used to grasp small objects, and to cling to walls or other structures.**

** · Looking into their eyes allow them to put someone to sleep, and then manipulate their dreams.**

** · Most of their body is covered with a thick fur coat. Making them appear bigger than they actually are. **

** · They can wrap their wings around their body to form a cloak. **

** · They emit vocalizations that most species find terrifying or unsettling. **

** · They are Nocturnal.**

** · Omnivores that lean more on the Herbivore end of the spectrum. **

**Culture:**

** Despite their appearance Oneirians love to have fun, and are extremely friendly once you manage to gain their trust. They only use their nightmare powers as a form of self defence, and consider the name "Phobian" to be an offensive use of slang. They have a hard time trusting off-worlders due to many companies traveling to their planet to mine resources. **

** They put an extremely high value on family and emotional bonds. They are also known to create shared dreams with those they care about just to have group activities, and spend more time together strengthening their bonds. This results in them taking betrayal extremely personally. They worship a dream and moon Goddess. This has led them to be attacked by other races solely because they are considered physically weak, and seen as creatures of darkness. **

** It should be known that this species sees the value of the night, and darkness. They know that the Darkness can be used to shield yourself from danger. Where as they study the night sky, and other aspects of the night. This is easy that their planet is either in a state of twilight or night time. **

**Technology: **

** N/A. They do not make use of any known technology besides basic tools, and building nests in trees, caves, and cliff sides.**


End file.
